Memories of nobody Part2
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos... [TwoShot] [Saspros] [SemiUA]
1. Chapter 1

Después de una larga temporada Abaddon regresó, han sido meses agotadores tanto física como mentalmente. Pero al fin tengo un respiro, y puedo publicar algo que ha salido de manera espontanea, inspirado en la película de **El Principito.**

La fui a ver este viernes y salí llorando de la sala como una magdalena xD entonces la idea nació y me apresuré a escribir. Este va a ser un TwoShot, ahora, se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa con tus otras historias Abaddon? Pues aun seguirán publicándose, claro que las voy a continuar, pues estoy a puerta de vacaciones y todo lo escrito sera corregido y transcrito al capitulo en limpio para publicar, así que sólo pido un poco de paciencia, prometo será pronto.

Por ahora espero que este fic les guste, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SSTLC no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurucanonico y Teshirogi.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc, Semi UA.

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Notas:** Este fic está inspirado en la película animada: _El Principito_ , y recomiendo el dar lectura al fic con las canciones: _Sui Moi de Camille_ , y _Somwhere only we know en la versión de Lilly Allen._

 _Sabes que eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la historia, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme un review, eso me ayudaría mucho._

Abaddon Dewitt.

* * *

 **Memories of nobody Parte 2: Somewhere Only we know.**

* * *

Acomodó sus pequeñas piernas sobre la mullida cama, sus manitos trataron de alcanzar el muñeco de trapo sobre el buró, una pieza vieja pero significativa, un zorro con botones por ojos y una oreja remendada. Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, donde una figura alta observaba, la sonrisa ensanchada en sus labios no se hizo esperar, y entonces el adulto suspiró hondo.

—Cuéntame un cuento, —dijo con voz delgada y suplicante—, por favor. —Agregó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

—Es hora de dormir, —agregó la voz mayor mientras caminaba hasta el costado de la cama para arroparle.

La infante infló las mejillas en una mueca de puchero que sabía bien era irresistible para quien en ese momento. El adulto resopló, lo sabía, no podía negarse en lo absoluto al rostro encantador de aquella criatura, sería tal vez porque aquellos ojos verdes le recordaban demasiado la luz del santuario, o probablemente porque sus expresiones eran igual de absolutas y demandantes a las de él.

—Por favor Shion, —suplicó una vez más.

Shion suspiró resignado, aquí iban de nuevo… los recuerdos le envolvieron el pecho.

—¿Te has lavado los dientes? —la niña enseño su perlada dentadura perfectamente aseada—, ¿y te has cepillado el cabello? —ella agitó su larga cabellera añil.

—Ríndete Shion, sabes que no puedes negármelo, tu has dicho que soy la princesa de este lugar, deberías obedecerme, —replico con un tono altivo, bendita la hora en la que el ahora patriarca la había hecho creer que su palabra era absoluta, aun que de cierto modo tenía razón.

—Eres igual a tu padre, —se quejó—, ¿por qué no te pareces más a la señorita Athena? —resopló.

—Porque entonces no me querrían como me quieren. —Sonrió y entonces el patriarca comprendió.

—Entonces dime Lenora, ¿qué historia quieres que te cuente?...

—Ya lo sabes, quiero la historia de mis padres, —contestó tímidamente, algo inusual en el carácter firme de la pequeña que se acomodaba en las colchas procurando abrazarse con seguridad al pequeño zorro de trapo.

—Ya te la he contado tres veces, —frunció ligeramente las cejas el patriarca.

—Una más no va a matarte, —sonrió con ternura. Shion asintió resignado.

—Muy bien… por dónde comenzar…

* * *

— _Juega conmigo._

— _No puedo jugar contigo, no estoy domesticado, —dijo el zorro._

— _¿Qué es estar domesticado? —preguntó el Principito._

— _Ser domesticado es… Para mi tu no eres más que un niñito igual a otros miles de niñitos y para ti, no soy más que un zorro igual a otros miles de zorros, pero si me domesticas, nos necesitaremos el uno a el otro. Tú serás para mi único en el mundo, y yo seré para ti único en el mundo._

 _ **El Principito: Capitulo 20.**_

* * *

Esta historia no ha de comenzar como los cuentos de la modernidad, no hay dragones, castillos ni princesas, no hay madrastras, hechiceros o duendes, sólo dioses y hombres que se enfrascan en la crueldad de un destino, y aun engullidos por este, encuentran la calma, el anhelo de vivir, la fuerza de luchar por una pequeña luz al final de un túnel sin importar que tal vez nunca la verán en todo su esplendor.

Cuando la desesperanza llena los corazones, parece que no queda más que oscuridad, o al menos eso pensaba Aspros, el caballero de Géminis, su porte elegancia y lealtad a la diosa eran dignos de respetar aun que se le negara el asenso en el poder dentro del Santuario, según, a palabras de Sage, su corazón no estaba preparado para tomar un puesto tan importante aun que su lealtad fuera a puesta en el fuego, la semilla del caos que había sido plantada en su pecho años atrás, había sido detenida por suerte a tiempo, pero permanecía ahí, y era mejor no tentarla a echar raíces más profundas, más dolorosas. Desde entonces, Aspros había decidido permanecer hermético a todo asunto que no conviniera a sus intereses, nada que perturbara la tortura de su alma, hasta ese día.

El pálido rostro circunspecto de Aspros alegaba a nada más que la seriedad que alguien de su categoría demandaba. A lado de Sagitario, eran una especie de comandantes que ordenaban y demandaban movimientos incluso entre los de su misma elite, admirados, temidos, un respeto bien ganado con el paso de los años dentro de los muros del santuario, un respeto que le sabía amargo en la garganta y que le quemaba la boca del estomago, porque aun dentro de sus mansos pensamientos, la sombra de aquel hombre perturbaba el remanso de paz que lo resguardaba de toda oscuridad. Suspiró a la espera en la silenciosa sala, observó a sus diez compañeros que no pasaban de los quince, niños airados que creían estar en la cima del mundo, en su fuero interno se burló, pobres idiotas.

Supuso entonces la ausencia de su amigo, el único en realidad, nuevamente Sísifo había sido elegido para esa clase de misiones secretas que sólo y únicamente sólo podían saber el patriarca y el involucrado, ni siquiera El Cid, que era compinche del arquero, tenía idea de qué pudiera tratarse, aun que Aspros lo supiera sin necesidad de ser informado. Giró el rostro hacia Virgo, de los doce, probablemente él compitiera en inteligencia y calculador carácter con él, incluso pudiera sobrepasarlo a pesar de la corta edad, Aspros lo respetaba, después de todo se había ganado ello aquella tarde en la que hubiera cometido un acto que bien le pudo haber valido la cabeza en una pica.

La espera claudicó al sonido de los pasos acercándose, mientras las puertas se abrían y tres figuras se adentraban con cautela, los once afirmaron sus posiciones alzando el mentón, no hubo sonido aparte de los pasos amortiguados por la alfombra. El patriarca, Sagitario y un bulto encapuchado pequeño y tembloroso que se aferraba con firmeza a la tunica del sumo pontífice. Llegados hasta delante del trono miraron expectantes a los once.

—Caballeros, —la sosegada voz del patriarca reafirmo sus erguidas posturas—, pueden descansar.

Algunos suspiraron, otros dirigieron sus miradas curiosas hacia lo que se ocultaba detrás de Sage, y Sísifo tomó la palabra.

—Después de una extenuante búsqueda, los dioses han atendido a nuestro llamado, y he encontrado a nuestra diosa.

Susurros que no se hicieron esperar, sonrisas que aparecieron y rostros impolutos que permanecieron parcos, Sage hizo volver todo a la normalidad cuando aclaró la garganta, con un gesto invitó a la criatura presentarse.

Cuando la capucha cayó de su cabeza todo comenzó, fue perturbador sentir sus entrañas removiéndose, una sensación que le causaba disgusto provocando que sus cejas se fruncieran ligeramente y que sus labios se apretaran, los ojos verdes se fijaron en él por un efímero instante que pareció eterno, inocentes, puros, la muestra de la divinidad acaparada en una figura de inocencia. En un corto lapso pareció que ella le sonreía. Pobre ilusa, si supiera lo que él era en realidad.

La chiquilla se presentó, temerosa, impaciente, asustada del nuevo mundo que la rodeaba, y aun así su mirada se mostraba misericorde para aquellos que le habían arrebatado todo.

—Aspros, —llamó el patriarca.

Al comienzo lo miró de reojo, con prepotencia, costumbres que no se perdían pero que ya eran un típico de su personalidad, luego caminó hasta quedar frente a los tres mientras se arrodillaba con falsa pose mansa.

—Ordene su santidad, —la voz gruesa que resonó, evoco al cuerpo de la niña estremecerse.

—Tengo una misión para ti, —respondió, Aspros no chisto—, en cuanto al resto, pueden retirarse.

Todos y cada uno de los caballeros salieron de la sala tras la presentación de la diosa, únicamente Aspros, Sísifo y Sage quedaron.

—Levántate, —ordenó el patriarca.

Aspros hizo caso, altivo y desinteresado se mantuvo al tanto de lo siguiente que pudiera decir el patriarca, Sísifo le dirigió una mirada serena, advirtiendo de que no había nada mal.

—¿Cuál es la encomienda? —el cavernoso sonido de su voz otra vez provoco que el corazón de la niña retumbara inquieto.

—Ha sido una decisión difícil, en tu situación actual no debería, sin embargo Sísifo ha intercedido por ti, y eso es algo que admiro, —Géminis apretó los puños disimuladamente—, pero me ha hecho recapacitar respecto a algunas cosas sobre ti, y en lo bien que pudiera hacerte esta encomienda. Hijo, tu misión es cuidar de Sasha a lado de Sagitario, ambos serán la escolta personal de nuestra diosa.

Su cuerpo se entumió igual que si le hubieran dejado caer un balde de agua helada, debía asimilar aquellas palabras, tragándolas con dificultad, sus labios quedaron mudos, el vientre se le hizo un ovillo, y la mente se le quedó en blanco. Un fuego abrasador se hizo de su cuerpo sin querer, mientras su cuerpo transpiraba un sudor frío apenas perceptible. Se quedó callado, buscando una respuesta, sin saber la razón prefería ser decapitado, exiliado, encadenado a una montaña alejada del hombre, mantenerse lejos de la diosa que con sus inocentes ojos verdes lo observaba con temor y fascinación.

—Me parece que es una decisión demasiado… exagerada, —argumentó—, Sísifo basta para poder cuidar de ella.

—Es una orden irrevocable, —alegó con firmeza el patriarca—, sabes que no puedes despreciar este cargo.

Suspiró y tensó la mandíbula asintiendo, resignándose.

Convivir con Aspros siempre fue diferente, a pesar del temor que le evocaba cada vez que preguntaba algo y él le dirigía una de esas miradas punzantes que con el tiempo aprendió eran su naturaleza; Sísifo era diferente, sereno, amigable un padre que le enseñaba el camino a seguir, la mayor parte del tiempo, Géminis se la pasaba sentado en un retirado sofá mientras Sagitario daba lectura a variados libros para el aprendizaje de… _Sasha._

Observaba en silencio como la pequeña niña miedosa evolucionaba, aspectos que para otros pasaban desapercibidos, Aspros los captaba perfectamente, como aquel ritual de orar al dios cristiano antes de tomar los alimentos, o antes de ir a la cama, la manera en que a pesar de sonreír, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que pocas veces hubiera visto en alguien, demasiado humana. Pensaba mientras detallaba cada movimiento.

Por su parte, Sasha mantenía la inquietud de saber más sobre Aspros, era un guardián silencioso, una sombra que a veces la intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo la abrazaba para mantenerla segura, no cruzaban palabra alguna pero siempre sabía que estaba ahí, su presencia se hacia presente con el cosmos que despedía como un saludo, un vaticinio de jamás estar desprotegida.

Lazos que se formaban en silencio, sin palabras, únicamente actos discretos que para todos estaban por debajo de la alfombra.

Fue entonces hasta una ocasión en la que Sísifo cayó enfermo, un resfriado mal cuidado que para la época podía ser muy contagioso y que aun para los hombres más poderosos del mundo era una molestia. Entonces Aspros debía sufrir el calvario de cuidar de la diosa, aun que Sage no muy convencido les echaba un ojo.

—¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó en su inocencia la niña.

—Dudo que mis gustos literarios se adapten a lo que Sísifo acostumbra a leer para usted.

Sasha se sorprendió, la suspicacia era algo bien desarrollado en ella y entonces se percato de que Aspros prestaba atención a todo lo que ella y Sísifo hacían por las tardes.

—Tú… Me intimidas.

La declaración lo tomó por sorpresa, la admiración en su rostro fue graciosa, el imperturbable rostro de Aspros por primera vez mostró algo más y aquello reconfortó a Sasha de manera peculiar. Al final, él también era un ser humano.

—¿Intimido a una diosa?, —Aspros inquirió en tono sarcástico recuperando la mueca impasible.

Sasha asintió avergonzada, no era sencillo lidiar con alguien como él, era la primera vez que cruzaban palabra. Sus manos llegaron hasta su regazo quedando otra vez en silencio. Sasha dio la conversación por terminada y Aspros sencillamente suspiró.

Oraciones espontáneas, miradas inquietantes, los días transcurrían normales, hasta que sagitario estaba totalmente recuperado para volver a sus labores a lado de la diosa. Cuando Sasha se lanzó a sus brazos con algarabía de verlo otra vez, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Aspros, algo parecido a los _celos._ Tragó duro antes de deshacerse de la descabellada idea que desechó durante entrenamientos y salidas erráticas para investigar sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.

Pero entonces pasó. Sasha desapareció del santuario, todo estaba de cabeza, la exhaustiva búsqueda de la diosa desencadeno un ambiente tenso, y el único en mantener la calma era Aspros, aparentemente sin importarle, algo que al resto incomodaba pero que había sido admirado por Sage, quien citó a los dos guardianes de Sasha a una reunión privada.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya lo deben saber, —habló con total quietud.

—El idiota de Kardia se la llevó, —Aspros agregó y asintió mientras miraba a la ventana.

—Deberíamos salir a buscarla, por más que Kardia sea un caballero dorado, no podemos confiarnos ¿Y si algo le pasa?

—Kardia puede ser un idiota distraído, altanero y arrogante, pero es un caballero dorado, —Géminis depositó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Así es, —sorprendentemente Sage le había dado la razón a Aspros—, y creo que esta escapada será una lección crucial para nuestra diosa.

—No lo sé, —Sagitario estaba nervioso—, me preocupa.

Aspros alzó las cejas intrigado, tal vez Sage era el patriarca sabio y perspicaz, pero era demasiado inocente como para conocer esa clase de mirada que Sísifo mostraba para ese momento, nuevamente el malestar en su cuerpo lo perturbó, y él en respuesta hizo lo que siempre hacía, ignorarlo.

En sus adentros, Aspros debatía el enfrentarse a Sísifo, interrogarlo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la diosa, pero entonces el temor lo engullía, porque sabía que si tocaba aquel tema, terminaría descubriendo algo que no le gustaría, una oración que terminaría por condenarlos a ambos.

Kardia reapareció con Sasha, ella ligeramente asustada por las consecuencias de lo que esa aventura podían traerle, y él de igual manera temeroso, aun que so rostro se mostrara arrogante. No hubo mayores consecuencias, excepto por la fiebre repentina que Degel tuvo que aliviar y de la que la diosa estuvo pendiente, sin embargo a su regreso, la niña captó algo, había tensión entre Sísifo y Aspros. Aun que prefría no preguntar.

Cuando el tiempo más pasaba, el trío se hacia más cercano, a su manera Aspros mostraba preocupación por Sasha, consejos extraños, miradas fugaces y de vez en cuando una sonrisa de las que Sasha se emocionaba y guardaba solo para ella. Para Sasha, su cumpleaños era algo especial, la nostalgia de no estar con sus hermanos, la única familia que conoció y le fue arrebatada, la que resguardaba en su corazón con anhelo. Su silencio evocó la curiosidad de Aspros, la notaba decaída, triste, más de lo habitual.

—Hay algo que te inquieta, —no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación que había tomado por sorpresa a la diosa y a la que ella respondió con un gesto—, se nos está prohibido cuestionar a nuestra diosa, sin embargo, para este momento no actúas como Athena, sino como Sasha.

La infante lo miró con asombro, Aspros había separado a ambas entidades. Agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba las manos en su vestido y respiraba calmadamente para no traer en llanto.

—Es mi cumpleaños, —susurró con un nudo en la garganta—, y es la primera vez que no estoy con mi familia, —se mordió el labio.

—El viejo Sage dijo algo sobre olvidar tu vida pasada y concentrarte en ser la diosa Athena, —no se atrevía a mirarla, porque si lo hacía, entonces el fuego le consumiría la sangre.

—Y yo lo acepto, —disimuladamente Sasha se limpió las lagrimas pero Aspros la detuvo, su tosca mano le sostuvo el antebrazo con firmeza, se giro a verlo pero él solo miraba perdido el horizonte.

—No seas tonta, —sonrió amargo—, Sasha siempre va a ser Sasha y Athena será Athena, el punto es saber cuando separar a una de la otra, —ser dos entidades y no saber cual de las dos es la original es doloroso ¿verdad?

Aspros hablaba más para él que para ella, las palabras simplemente salían, el tacto de sus dedos sobre la tersa piel lo estremeció pero se negó a soltarla, aun que aflojó el agarre que había dejado una marca rojiza, y con cuidado Sasha llevó su pequeña mano hasta la de Aspros para entrelazarla, temerosa de que él se alejara, pero no lo hizo, en ese momento solo eran dos personas debatiéndose entre quién o qué eran. El atardecer los sorprendió, con las manos sostenidas, él protegiéndola de su incertidumbre y ella protegiéndolo de su oscuridad. Tan diferentes, tan iguales, la puesta de sol fue un momento que guardarían en lo profundo de sus memorias.

Cuando Sasha se levantó por la mañana, se percató de un bulto sobre el balcón. Descalza y sin importar el frío, se encamino apresurada, se inclinó y miró un muñeco de trapo, un pequeño zorro con ojos de botón y una nota que citaba: _Feliz cumpleaños Sasha._ El corazón se le aceleró de emoción, y abrazó al animal de tela contra su pecho, percibiendo el aroma de Aspros impregnado. _Aspros…_ sonrió como una tonta.

—¿Qué es ese muñeco de trapo que Athena lleva de un lado a otro? —preguntó Sísifo a Sage que miraban a la diosa correr con el pequeño zorro en los jardines.

—No lo sé, —se encogió de hombros el patriarca—. Desde hace días no se separa del muñeco.

—Parece más… alegre, —dijo con pesar Sagitario, nunca había visto a Sasha con aquel brío en la mirada, y aun que le causaba un confort el verla más alegre, lo inquietaba saber quién era el causante de aquella alegría, porque ese pequeño zorro de trapo, era un regalo que venía de alguien.

Aspros llegó a la terraza, Sage y Sísifo lo interrogaron con la mirada, él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, y no creo que deberíamos meternos en ello, si hace feliz a la diosa, entonces supongo que esta bien ¿no?

Sage y Sagitario se miraron con ligera sospecha pero luego devolvieron la mirada a Sasha que estaba tumbada sobre el pasto alzando al muñeco con las manos al cielo. Aspros disimuladamente sonrió.

La mañana siguiente, en su templo, una discreta nota apareció.

 _Gracias por el regalo._

 _Sasha y el señor Zorro._

Lenora se había quedado dormida, abrazando al muñeco, Shion suspiró tranquilamente viendo dormir a la pequeña, aun en sueños despedía un reconfortante cosmos que le recordaba la tranquilidad de su madre, y el calido brío de su padre. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando se fijó en el animal de trapo… Tantos años pasaron sin que nadie más supiera que, aquel regalo había sido de Aspros.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Y** por qué tardé tanto? Pues debo decir que me quede sin Internet xD cambié el MODEM y se me hizo un lio tremendo, así que al final con magia y mucho cafélogré resolver el problema D:

Muchas gracias por su espera y sobre todo por estar aquí, es muy importante para mi c:

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico.

 **Advertencia:** Ligero Ooc, Semi UA.

 **Raiting:** K+

Eres bienvenido a disfrutar de la lectura, y si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar un comentario, eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

Miró por la ventana mientras almorzaba, como siempre sola en la mesa con el zorro de trapo junto a ella, muchas veces se preguntaba cómo eran sus padres, según las palabras de Shion ella era igual a su madre, aun que su color de cabello fuera de un añil oscuro como el de su padre, otras, Teneo, el caballero de Tauro aseguraba que era la viva imagen de Aspros. Lenora deseaba verlos, al menos una vez, se encogió de hombros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Shion entrara con las manos ocultas en la espalda.

—Veo que aun no acabas la comida, —se acercó a la mesa y Lenora sonrió—, ¿pasa algo?

—Es mi cumpleaños, y… me siento sola, —frunció las cejas—, los niños del pueblo tienen a sus padres para celebrar, —agregó—, pero yo…

—Tienes a todo el santuario, —corrigió el patriarca, tomó la silla al costado de la mesa y le mostró el cuadro que ocultaba en su espalda—, creí que esto te gustaría.

Lenora tomó la pieza entre sus manos, su expresión de sorpresa fue como un poema, un par de necias lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

—Mamá… —susurró.

—Al pintor le llevó tiempo retratar la belleza de tu madre, dijo que era algo fuera de este mundo, —prosiguió—, supongo que debe ser lógico tomando en cuenta que era una diosa.

Lenora no dijo nada, bajó de su silla depositando el óleo sobre la mesa mientras se acercaba a Shion para abrazarlo, hipando y llorando de emoción, tantos años sin tener un rostro que recordar de su madre, y en ese momento, alguien le había entregado por fin algo con qué soñar…

* * *

— _Hubiese sido mejor a la misma hora… si vienes por ejemplo a las cuatro de la tarde, comenzaré a ser feliz desde las tres. Cuanto más avance la hora, más feliz me sentiré, pero si vienes a cualquier hora, nunca sabré a qué hora preparar mi corazón. Los ritos son necesarios—, dijo el zorro._

 _ **El Principito**_

* * *

Todos los días a partir de la media tarde, Sasha pasaba tiempo con Aspros, la biblioteca del Santuario era un lugar en el que el caballero permanecía a veces por lectura, otras para estar engullido en su soledad, como una sombra. Era su cumpleaños numero trece, cuatro años desde su llegada al Santuario y tres en los que había recibido a su ahora mejor amigo, el señor zorro era un pequeño al que no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, mientras empuñaba a Nike en la derecha, su izquierda sostenía al muñeco. Sasha estaba ensimismada en su lectura, Aspros la miraba desde una silla alejada, la había visto crecer, correr por los campos, reír, incluso llorar, ambos habían formado una especie de rito en la que no necesitaban de palabras, él la seguía a todas partes y ella estaba segura de que él estaba detrás.

Había veces en las que Aspros debía salir del Santuario, entonces, Sasha se sentía sola a cierta hora del día, y cuando él volvía, su corazón se agitaba con fuerza, entonces, las preguntas rondaron por la cabeza de Sasha… ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

Quería a todos los caballeros, sus caballeros, y estaba segura de que jamás se olvidaría de Tenma y su hermano, Sasha miró a Aspros de reojo, sin querer sus mejillas se azoraron. Desde semanas atrás, estar cerca de él le provocaba una sensación graciosa en el estomago, se avergonzaba de manera tonta y actuaba de manera torpe, como si todos sus sentidos se desconectaran, sentía algo muy diferente por Aspros. Recordó que Degel una vez le dijo que sus dudas podían ser respondidas en los libros, que estos eran la fuente de conocimiento más antigua, entonces Sasha se empeñó en encontrar una respuesta.

Hojeo diccionarios sin descansar, leyó y releyó, incluso filosofía de la antigua Grecia, en la que los conceptos de una palabra que no esperaba guardara algo tan profundo y único: _Amar._ Sasha concibió la respuesta, ella amaba a Aspros de una manera diferente a la que Sage y las monjas del orfanato le habían explicado.

—Aspros, —musitó llamando la atención del caballero que se dirigió a ella—, creo que te amo.

Las palabras inocentes de la diosa le taladraron los oídos, y sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaron en una marejada eléctrica que le sacudió el cuerpo, tanto que incluso la respiración se le escabulló del cuerpo vaciando sus pulmones. Esa tarde ambos se quedaron callados, Aspros no respondió a su confesión, fingió no haberla escuchado, se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca, Sasha sintió como si algo dentro de su pecho se quebrara, un dolor nunca experimentado, el rechazo de sus sentimientos, la ausencia de corresponder a un llamado que le había costado descifrar.

Tortura, Aspros sintió la tortura en su cuerpo cuando un fuego invisible le consumió la carne, se tiró en la cama, inquieto, desolado, de la garganta de su diosa había escapado algo que creía imposible, un sueño tonto, una encrucijada cruel de los dioses tiranos que lo perseguían, Aspros no era más que un pobre infeliz, un ente que se consumía a si mismo en su miseria. Quiso gritar, revolcarse en la tierra adornada de espinas hasta que la carne se le hiciera gironés drenándole la sangre que hervía en su cuerpo aclamando por corresponder al inconcebible deseo de amar a esa niña. Un exiguo hombre de veintiséis que se reprimía de mirar con otros ojos que no fueran los de protección y respeto a una chiquilla de trece. Era sucio, era inhumano, inmoral… era pecaminoso, era su tortura.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, Sasha cayó en cama, nadie supo cómo o por qué, la fiebre llegó a ella arrebatándole la fuerza, el Santuario estaba temeroso de su diosa, Sage acudió a su conocimiento, a las estrellas, pero no encontraba indulgencia. La preocupación de todos era palpable, incluso la del impasible Aspros que se sintió culpable.

Lo llamó en sueños, y Sage reaccionó sorprendido… Sísifo apretó los puños. Sasha llamó a Géminis.

—No, —contestó Aspros—, no entiendo por qué Athena manda a llamarme.

—Probablemente eres en quien más confía nuestra diosa, —aun con el mal sabor, Sísifo defendió a Aspros, negándose a pensar de que él irrespetara a la niña, a Athena, a Sasha.

—Claro, un traidor como yo ahora soy el brazo derecho de la diosa, para eso tiene a Sage que debería ser como su padre…

Un padre, Sage y Sísifo quisieron pensarlo de esa manera, que Sasha miraba a Aspros como un padre protector, porque una niña de su edad era incapaz de mirar a un hombre como algo más, porque era su caballero.

—Aspros es el vinculo que Athena conserva como un último recurso para aferrarse a su vida humana, —interrumpió Asmita.

—Si, eso debe ser, —Sage se aferro a aquella razón, la única que le quedaba.

Aspros se mantuvo en silencio, debatiéndose entre hablar o guardar silencio, negó con la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos y esperó retrancado sobre un pilar a que Degel saliera de la habitación de Sasha, por el momento era lo más cercano a un doctor que tenían en el Santuario. A su salida su rostro siempre parco se mostró ligeramente preocupado, se quitó los lentes y miró a los presentes.

—La fiebre no baja, —confesó—, hay que buscar otras alternativas… es como si Athena no quisiera mejorar.

Volvió a sentirse culpable… Aspros desvió la cabeza al costado izquierdo en dirección a una ventana, respiró hondo y bajando los brazos comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Athena.

—Esa niña me va a escuchar.

Nadie le cerró el paso.

Observó la pálida figura postrada en la cama, la preocupación se hizo de él dejando que su rostro enmarcara una mueca parecida a la tristeza, la culpa y pesar de verla ahí, débil e indefensa, se suponía que debía protegerla de todo pero ¿Qué hacer cuando era él quién le provocaba daño? Aspros se acercó temeroso, su mano se acercó trémula hasta la mejilla ardiente de la niña que permanecía sumida en un profundo sueño, el contacto con su piel lo electrifico.

—Sasha, —musitó con suavidad y ternura nunca expresada a alguien más—, lo siento… —se disculpó desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Y, como si aquello fuera la solución a todos los problemas, los radiantes ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, divisando la borrosa figura del caballero, el cual Sasha aunó a probablemente una visión de las tantas que había tenido durante la fiebre. Intentó hablar pero el tacto que se sentía tan real la calló, el pulgar de Aspros le acarició los labios silenciándola, mientras se inclinaba para acomodarle las colchas.

—Aspros, viniste.

El corazón se le arrebujó, Géminis se sintió tan pequeño e indefenso que solo asintió, la delgada mano de Sasha se levantó para poder tocarlo, sentirlo real, y así fue, era él, era calido… admitió que le gustaba esos contactos tan espontáneos que a veces tenía con él, porque eran íntimos, porque eran únicos. Sonrió, Aspros contuvo la respiración.

—Tienes que recuperarte, —habló en un tono suave, poco habitual.

—Sí…

Fue lo único que contestó antes de volver a caer cansada sobre la cama, entre el sueño y la realidad, una realidad que abrazó cuando un susurro trajo a ella las palabras que había anhelado escuchar.

—Yo… también, —le besó la frente inhalando su aroma silvestre y fresco—, también la amo…

En el rostro de Sasha se dibujó una sonrisa… sueño o realidad, Aspros la amaba y con eso bastaba para tener una razón más por la cual ser ella.

* * *

El transcurrir del tiempo había llevado al Santuario una serie de situaciones que tras la recuperación de Sasha, angustiaron a todos en general, la aparición de los primeros espectros de Hades daba a entender que la guerra estaba por dar inicio, la seguridad se dobló y algunos caballeros de la elite fueron enviados a misiones de reconocimiento, investigación que los llevara tras los pasos del dios de los muertos, mientras Aspros y Sísifo se encargaban de resguardar con mayor empeño la seguridad de su diosa. Raras veces Sasha se quedaba a solas con uno de los dos, pues Sage había ordenado que ambos debieran estar con ella pasara lo que pasara.

Demasiada presión, Sasha se sentía asfixiada en vez de protegida, más aún cuando Aspros se comportaba más distante y serio de lo normal, diferente al atento y preocupado que observó mientras hubiera estado enferma. En parte lo comprendió, debía ser pesado para él tener que mantenerse en vilo por ella, al final de todo él era un ser humano, independientemente de la figura siempre caballeresca y fuerte que representaba, Aspros era uno de los pilares del santuario, su responsabilidad era mayor que la de cualquiera, incluso, se atrevía a pensar que mayor a la del patriarca.

Se escapó para caminar por los alrededores del Santuario, una corazonada de esas particulares, la llevó a caminar entre los alejados campos de entrenamiento, más allá de la seguridad de las doce casas, Sasha deambulo en la soledad del terreno árido, escuchando algunos golpes a los que poca importancia les dio, ella también estaba ensimismada en los pensamientos de la guerra, en qué hacer, cómo hacerlo. Su paso se vio detenido de forma abrupta cuando una mano le rodeó el brazo, fuerte y tosca, temió fuera la de alguno de sus caballeros, peor aun la del patriarca. Palideció del susto y casi cayó al piso, levantó la mirada para observar a un muchacho de su edad, el cabello y ojos avellana, menudo, le pareció familiar.

—Sasha… eres tú ¡Sasha! ¡Soy Tenma!

Tenma… ahogó un gritito agudo y pasmada recordó… era él, Tenma. Mencionó su nombre en tono bajito, y el alivio llegó a ella al recordar, era Tenma, el mismo muchacho malcriado, bonachon y protector con el que convivió los años más añorados de su vida.

—¡Tenma! —vociferó conteniendo las ganas de dirigirse al abrazo.

Conversaron apenas un poco, desgraciadamente poco supo de su hermano Alone, por el cual, oró estuviera bien. Antes de continuar apareció un espectro, el horror se apoderó de ella cuando advirtió que Tenma no serviría de nada en su contra, el cosmos espeso y maligno era superior al apenas perceptible del joven aprendiz, sintió los brazos de Tenma rescatarla, su cuerpo protegerla, Sasha se angustió, sin saber qué hacer, más que reaccionar a sus instintos. Desató una oleada de cosmos que la delató, no solo frente al espectro…

Cuando parecía que la balanza se inclinaba ante el extraño enemigo, el panorama se tornó pesado, un escenario de múltiples galaxias, el resonar de los pasos metálicos la estremeció, conocía perfectamente al causante de aquel panorama tan bello como letal…

—Un sucio espectro como tú no es digno de contemplar el poder de las estrellas, —resonó una voz profunda—, desaparece de mi vista, gusano.

Sin invocar técnica alguna, únicamente usando un despliegue de cosmos contenido, fue suficiente para asesinar al intruso, desvaneciéndolo de la existencia, sin dejar rastro alguno de este. Finalmente frente a Sasha estuvo vestido con su reluciente armadura su guardián, su protector… Aspros de Géminis.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —no le dio oportunidad de hablar antes que él, miró de reojo al muchacho que comenzaba a desvanecerse por el cansancio—, parece que el nuevo aprendiz de Dohko es solo un estorbo.

Aun que molesta, antes de protestar Sasha fue ignorada, Aspros le dio la espalda y tomó con brusquedad a Tenma, depositándolo sobre su hombro como si de un costal se tratara.

—Regresemos al templo, Sage te tiene preparada una reprimenda.

A regañadientes, Sasha le siguió el paso, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente infladas, aun que al observar al malherido Tenma, la muchacha contrajo el gesto en señal de preocupación. Aspros reaccionó no muy bien ante la preocupación de Sasha por el novato, lanzándolo con brusquedad al piso y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del patriarca y otra de reproche por parte de Dohko.

—Entrena mejor a tu alumno, su desempeño de hoy fue deplorable, la seguridad de Sasha es prioridad.

Nadie contestó, Dohko se llevó al inconsciente Tenma y Sasha atendió al regaño del patriarca. Aspros se retranco en un pilar para observar el Santuario desde la cima del templo patriarcal, su estomago se revolvió al revivir la escena de Tenma y Sasha, suspiró de cansancio antes de retirarse de la sala mirando por última vez a la diosa. Todo el camino de regreso a su templo, Aspros meditó sobre el tema, después de todo ni él ni Sísifo serian correspondidos por ella, o por lo menos continuaba aferrándose a la idea, por más que ella le hubiera declarado amor en el pasado. El pensamiento no lo abandonó hasta que el sueño lo terminó venciendo por la noche.

Para Tenma era algo incomodo el ver a Sasha siempre escoltada por los dos caballeros dorados, imponentes y con un rostro parco, sobre todo Sísifo, al que bien recordaba, él había sido el causante de su separación, aun que por extraño que pareciera, le provocaba mayor confianza que el otro, Géminis, supo que era. El rostro frío, calculador, la postura erguida y prepotente, Aspros le provocaba temor. Sin embargo en toda esa aura pesada, Tenma percibió algo inusual…

Cuando Sasha cruzaba palabras con Aspros, este sonreía con un dejo de regocijo y ternura, entonces miraba a Sasha encontrando la misma respuesta, ambos eran necesarios el uno para el otro, se complementaban perfectamente, algo que él no podía alcanzar, se sentía tan cerca y lejos de ella, pero no descansaría, volvería a reunirla con Alone y entonces los tres formarían una familia.

* * *

Y el tiempo volvió a correr con las estaciones…

—Entonces que sean dos, —Sasha dijo mientras Aspros miraba el tablero de Ajedrez sobre la mesa pensando en una jugada.

—Jaque, —inquirió moviendo su pieza y Sasha puso los ojos en blanco, era la quinta vez que perdía.

—Sabes, es más divertido cuando juego con Sísifo, —contestó enojada, Aspros rió sardónico—, ¿qué es lo gracioso?

—Sísifo se deja ganar, —respondió y Sasha se molestó aun más.

—Porque me quiere…

—Porque te subestima, —corrigió Géminis—, no conoce tu potencial y merma sus capacidades para concederte la victoria.

—No entiendo, —lo miró expectante.

—Creo en ti, y sé que eres capaz de vencerme si pones más empeño, mereces ser tratada con respeto, y eso significa no subestimar tu inteligencia, poder o capacidad de ser independiente.

Sasha se sonrojó, si había algo que le gustaba de Aspros era eso, el hecho de que fuera así, irreverente pero sincero, de una manera que terminaba siempre por hacerla sentir única, especial. Sasha era especial porque Aspros la hacia sentir especial. La moza llegó entonces con dos tazas de te caliente, el invierno se aproximaba. Ya había cumplido los quince, ahora era toda una señorita, elegante, inteligente, hermosa… algo que no pasó inadvertido por Géminis que a veces se daba el gusto de perderse en la encantadora sonrisa.

—Mañana le entregarán a Tenma su armadura, —Sasha desvió el tema y Aspros resopló.

—Así que… al fin el mocoso inútil va a obtener una armadura, como si vestir de bronce fuera la mayor proeza alcanzada por el hombre, —se burló sin precedentes, la diosa respondió con disgusto.

—No hables así de Tenma, —alegó dolida.

—Disculpa, —contestó y Sasha por un momento se sintió aliviada, aun que fue tarde para recapacitar que Aspros jamás se disculpaba—, no esperaba que su amor de la infancia fuera el hombre más importante para usted señorita, —la burla había sido suficiente.

—¡Por los dioses, eres insoportable Aspros de Géminis! —se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a darle la espalda para entrar al templo.

Aspros la miró irse, aun que por dentro suplicaba detenerla, se regaño a si mismo cuando se miró levantado de su lugar y estirando la mano para detenerla.

Aun que estaba enojada, Sasha no demostraba el por que ni con quién, salió de su habitación para contemplar el cielo nocturno, dirigió su mirada en dirección a Géminis, Aspros pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su templo, por lo que había escuchado, el caballero elaboraba una completa estratagema para no permitir el paso de absolutamente nadie, nutriendo con su cosmos el recinto, a veces, ella se preguntaba si él jamás se cansaba, si no sentía dolor… recordaba vagamente haber escuchado sin querer, que antes de su llegada al santuario, Aspros había tenido problemas con el patriarca, Sísifo, un tal Deuteros y Asmita, la curiosidad de la muchacha incrementaba, pues a pesar de haber convivido con él durante tanto tiempo, parecía no conocerlo como al resto, Aspros estaba demasiado cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos de ella.

* * *

La mañana siguiente dio paso al evento para entregar las armaduras que restaban, entre ellas el ropaje del Pegaso. Pocos eran los que conocían el mito detrás de una sencilla armadura de bronce, pero para la diosa estaba claro, el patriarca se había encargado de informarla acerca de aquel conocimiento clave dentro de la guerra santa. Se sintió contrariada cuando miró al contendiente por la armadura: un determinado y orgulloso Tenma. Tragó grueso, eran demasiadas coincidencias o eso parecía, Sasha respiró entrecortado mientras contemplaba la batalla que cada vez se volvía más intensa, ambos habían crecido mucho, ambos estaban tomando un camino largo y doloroso… se sintió orgullosa al verlo vestir de bronce, ver en su mirada la promesa de traer a Alone, y al mismo tiempo sintió un temor que le apretó el vientre.

Apenas se percató de la presencia de Aspros detrás de ella, silencioso, parco. Aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y ella respingó por la sorpresa de verlo con ella, lo miró de una manera extraña, podía decir que de cierto modo temerosa, tal vez por ese novato que apenas hubiera ganado su armadura, ya era mandado al matadero, pero a diferencia de ella, Aspros sabía la razón, y aquello le disgustaba, a veces los métodos del viejo Sage eran hasta cierto punto crueles, pero quién era él para contradecir al patriarca… trató de tranquilizarla con la mirada, Sasha respiró mejor, el alivió fue gratificante, tener cerca de Géminis era algo que la tranquilizaba y el calor en su cuerpo se elevaba.

—Supongo que… —Aspros evitó mirar los temerosos ojos de la diosa.

—Él es fuerte, va a estar bien, —dijo ella con seguridad.

En un acto inesperado, Sasha buscó la mano de Aspros, la apretó fuerte, y él entendió el mensaje.

—Lo es, —respondió—, después de todo…

Se escucharon los pasos metálicos de una presencia familiar y ambos se soltaron, Sísifo llegaba para darles el aviso de que habían encontrado una fuerza poderosa en Italia. Los enviados serían Shion,Dohko y algunos caballeros de bronce entre los que se encontraba Tenma, Sasha asintió mientras juntaba sus manos, apretando una contra la otra en señal de nerviosismo, sin embargo su rostro mantuvo la calma, debía ser fuerte, debía tomar su papel como Athena, y eso implicaba una cosa.

—Sísifo, Aspros… Patriarca, —los llamó con firmeza—, por favor, informen a todos que se preparen para los tiempos venideros, agradezco su protección pero es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y todos debemos estar enteros para la batalla.

Los tres inmediatamente respondieron a la orden.

Dos días transcurrieron, Sasha sintió dos cosmos adentrándose al templo, los reconoció de inmediato, Shion y Dohko, pensó, que tal vez los caballeros de bronce se encontraban descansando, consideró que solo había sido una falsa alarma, un señuelo, ignorando el hecho de que la noche anterioro había sentido terror al sentir el desplegar de cosmos de Hades en la lejanía.

—Diosa Athena…

El corazón se le detuvo por un instante, su hermano… el noble, amable y dulce Alone, era el recipiente de Hades. Una jugada vil del destino, contuvo las ganas de llorar, era demasiado para ella, hasta que la pregunta que más temía llegó a sus labios: ¿Qué santos de bronce perecieron en batalla? La respuesta fue abrumadora, Tenma, Tenma estaba muerto, y ella se sintió más sola que nunca. Se tragó el sufrimiento para mantenerse fuerte, envalentonada ordenó la protección del santuario, el contraataque contra su propio hermano… no, contra Hades.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo llorando en silencio, mirando el techo mientras alzaba las manos haciendo figuras en la pálida luz de las velas contra la pared, el sollozo cada vez se hacía más agónico, la desesperanza en su pecho era como si lo hubieran agujerado, tan doloroso e inclemente que por un instante juró sentir la muerte subiéndole al cuerpo.

—Llorar por los muertos no va a traerlos de regreso, —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que la separaba del templo principal.

Sasha se acomodó para sentarse sobre la cama y miró hacia la amplia cortina de madera.

—¿Nunca has sentido dolor? —preguntó con serenidad.

—Honestamente diosa Athena, la interpretación del dolor varia dependiendo las circunstancias, pero admiro su entereza en este momento, —respondió cauto y serio.

—Gracias Aspros, —suspiró con alivio—, dime ¿hay algo que necesites?

Aspros se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, se levantó de su posición y miró fijamente la puerta de una forma en la que parecía que estaba mirándola a ella.

—Sólo he venido a darle mis condolencias por la perdida de un amigo y un hermano.

Sin esperar, las puertas de madera se abrieron, Aspros se sorprendió ante el acto, antes de reaccionar sintió los calidos brazos de Sasha rodeándolo, y él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla, arrullarla en su abrazo como un niño asustado, después de todo ella aun era una niña, indefensa, dócil y demasiado inocente para aquel mundo retorcido y esa guerra tan cruel.

—Eres demasiado valiente, —le susurró, Sasha negó.

—Todos ustedes me dan valentía.

Inesperadamente la tomó del rostro con ambas manos, observando fijamente sus ojos verdes, era hermosa, era única, un amor puro e incorruptible, Aspros sonrió. Sasha sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad vertiginosa, y lentamente por instinto cerro la mirada para recibir gustosa los duros labios de Géminis que tomaron su tiempo para tener contacto con los de ella. Un beso casto, sus respiraciones chocaron calidas, calmas, las lágrimas de Sasha cesaron, y entonces Aspros declaró lo que ella había anhelado desde niña.

—Te amo.

Pudiera ser aquella la blasfemia más grande a los dioses y al Santuario, pero para Aspros, era liberador el hecho de haber podido declarar más que simple devoción a una diosa, él amaba a la humana, la piel calida y tierna de la muchachita de apenas quince años que lo miraba fascinada, emocionada y con la firmeza de corresponder a su sentimiento que pudiera ser atrevido pero no falso. Ella no esperó más para volver a besarlo, sin temer ni dudar, aun cuando alguien pudiera encontrarlos en esa situación bochornosa, prefería perderse en él, en sus brazos y amor antes que desfallecer del dolor de una guerra que mañana terminaría avasallando con todo lo que ella creía.

* * *

Cuando Sasha despertó, sintió en sus labios la tibieza de Aspros aun impregnada, sonrió melancólica, era tan difícil ser diosa y humana a la vez, porque de no ser por la guerra, por sus responsabilidades y credos, quizá ella ya hubiera corrido con él a un horizonte lejano, suspiró hondo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos para rememorar el beso tan esperado de su príncipe. Se levantó de la cama y salió al balcón, miró en dirección a la casa protegida de Aspros.

—Señorita Athena, —la llamó el patriarca.

Sasha se giró y él sonrió, al parecer todo estaba bien, consideró, tal vez, que estaba desecha, después de la noticia de la noche anterior todo se había vuelto un caos, ella también era una niña. La llamó para continuar concretando las estrategias de guerra, ella opinó determinada y valiente, ordenó como lo que se consideraba que era: la diosa de la guerra, nunca antes Sísifo y Sage habían admirado aquella fortaleza y se sintieron orgullosos.

—¿Y Aspros? —Sage y Sísifo se miraron uno al otro.

—Lo he enviado a una misión en isla Kanon señorita Athena, —Sage inquirió.

Por un momento ella percibió un tono de duda de Sage, y una mirada de recelo por parte de Sagitario, pero lo ignoró.

Al siguiente día, Aspros estaba de vuelta, su mirada decía algo parecido a la ausencia, alejado del mundo, incluso de ella. Callado, pensativo, inquieto… Sasha lo llamó a su compañía llegada la noche, para mirar juntos las estrellas mientras todos dormían, la luna estaba en su apogeo, y por primera vez Sasha miró al caballero sin su armadura.

—¿Por qué no llevas la armadura puesta? —interrogó con tono curioso.

Aspros permaneció en silencio, suspiró cansado—, a veces me gusta sentirme únicamente como un hombre.

Tal vez era eso, Sasha prefirió pensar que estaba estresado, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en el poderoso hidalgo de Géminis. Devolvió su atención al cielo y se frotó los brazos por el frío.

—No sé cómo puedes llevar esos vestidos tan descubiertos, —comentó el caballero antes de colocar su saco encima de los delgados hombros.

Inmediatamente Sasha sintió la tibieza de la tela y el aroma de Aspros, se sonrojó y agradeció en tono bajito, avergonzada pero feliz.

—Para mi son lindos, —se defendió mientras Aspros esbozaba una media sonrisa.

—Con cualquier cosa seguirías viéndote hermosa.

—¿En verdad crees eso? —dijo temblando Sasha.

—Si no lo hiciera no te lo diría, —acotó él mientras se tiraba en el pasto colocando las manos en su nuca y cerrando los ojos para sentir la brisa.

Lo contempló sereno, dudó en qué hacer en ese momento. Aun que normalmente el silencio entre ellos era cómodo, en esa ocasión de alguna manera, Sasha se sentía extraña de tenerlo tan cerca y no decir nada, era como si en su interior algo la empujara a hacer algo más. Se inclinó lentamente hasta él y lo besó sin previo aviso.

Temió ser rechazada pero el rechazo jamás llegó, al contrario, su cuerpo fue atraído hacia él, quedando ella encima, y por primera vez Sasha experimentó un beso apasionado, anhelante, hambriento de ella, tratando de succionarle el alma, de arrancarle el corazón de tajo y desangrarla lentamente, comprendió que Aspros era rudo y demandante en todo sentido, un hombre violento, pero al mismo tiempo apasionado y calido. Si debía morir en ese momento, que así fuera, Aspros exigió de ella tanto como le pareció prudente, al diablo con las normas y leyes, después de todo era un traidor… por ella, para ella.

Sus manos pasaron de la espalda a la cintura, y de la cintura a las piernas, Sasha no se quedó atrás, aun que nerviosa, se atrevió a acariciarlo más allá de lo permitido, su instinto la empujaba a entregar todo de ella para Aspros. Una prenda llevo a la otra, el frío se amaino con la piel calida restregándose, con los suspiros calidos contra la carne.

—Que los dioses me condenen, —susurró contra su piel y Sasha emitió un gemido suave.

Culpa, resentimiento, amor, deseo… todo se mezclaba, Aspros había emitido una carta de muerte para los dioses y ella recibiría gustosa el castigo, porque aquel sentimiento era compartido.

* * *

A veces, la felicidad se amarga, a veces Sasha se preguntaba si toda su vida solo se trataba de una tragedia provocada por algún ser más poderoso que ella para su diversión insana… Aspros apuntaba contra Sage, sus ojos antes calidos y firmes, ahora estaban vacíos, era incapaz de descifrar lo que había en ellos. Sísifo le impedía ir a él, tratar de pedir una explicación, la palabra _traidor_ taladraba sus oídos, ¿qué había pasado?

Todo era confusión…

—¡Aspros! —Sasha vociferó con rabia, con tristeza, decepción—, ¿por qué?

Él la miró con desprecio y resentimiento, —porque yo debía ser el sucesor del patriarca ¡porque yo soy un traidor!

Ella se negó a creerle. Sísifo la apretó más contra él en cuanto ella quiso ir con Aspros, tratar de razonar, hablar de una forma en la que al final todos dijeran que solo era una broma pesada, una pesadilla de la que despertaría, pero nunca pasó.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Aspros atacó a Sage, el poder abrumador de Géminis la hizo temblar de terror, y todo el escenario se manchó de rojo, el cuerpo de Aspros salió disparado contra la pared y las cortinas blancas fueron manchadas en un rojo espeso que la horrorizó, un hombre idéntico a él apareció de la nada, le había atravesado el pecho… Sasha logró soltarse de Sísifo para correr con Aspros, lo tomó en brazos ignorando al mundo, ignorando que todos concluyeron que era peligroso. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, temblaba, sentía miedo, ella lo sabía porque todos sabían mentir, pero el cuerpo jamás engañaba, Aspros estaba agonizando en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

Aspros no respondió, ella lo odió porque aun en la muerte él era incapaz de hablar, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que él no respondería a la pregunta, tosió sangre y miró en dirección a el hombre que llevaba su mismo rostro, sonrió orgulloso, entonces la miró a ella y su mano llegó hasta la azorada mejilla con lágrimas.

—Athena, —musitó—, Sasha… —la acarició una última vez antes de desfallecer en los brazos de la diosa.

Y ella gritó de dolor.

El tiempo venidero fue angustioso, Sasha se quedó pálida cuando confirmó lo que no esperaba; en su vientre se estaba gestando vida, no sabía de qué manera decirlo, sólo supo que cuando el patriarca se enteró, todo el santuario fue sometido a un riguroso interrogatorio para saber la identidad del blasfemo, traidor y pecador que había manchado la pureza de la diosa, colérico y decepcionado Sage la miró con seriedad, interrogándola.

—Aspros, —dijo en un delgado hilo de voz que el patriarca trató de asimilar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... ese maldito enfermo, —apretó los puños y la diosa se mantuvo quieta.

—No lo hizo contra mi voluntad, —argumento con total calma.

—¡No trate de defenderlo diosa Athena! —protestó el anciano y Sasha levantó la mirada.

—Él jamás me irrespetó, porque yo correspondí a sus sentimientos.

Sage estaba demasiado enojado para razonar, pero Hakurei intervino, la guerra estaba sobre ellos y Sasha estaba embarazada de un traidor. Pero nada se podía hacer.

—Hay que ocultarlo, —dijo el hermano menor, Hakurei.

—¿Qué les diremos a los caballeros? Todos esperan a la diosa para la guerra… en su estado…

—Lo ocultaremos hasta que sea momento, Hades aun parece no moverse, hay que aprovecharlo mientras podamos.

La discusión fue larga, acalorada, Sasha se mantuvo en silencio y habló solo cuando era necesario. Se deshizo de la mayoría de sus vestidos y mandó a traer otros holgados, lo suficiente como para ocultarle el vientre, tenía miedo, pero a la vez se sentía fuerte, ahora no sólo debía luchar por la tierra, por sus caballeros y su familia, debía hacerlo por el ser que venía en camino.

* * *

El tiempo traía más enemigos, Hades comenzaba a moverse y Sasha tomaba un papel más firme como diosa, el embarazo de ahora cuatro meses era perfectamente ocultado por la ropa, pero tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad. Entonces llegó esa noche, la noche en la que Hades corrompiendo el cuerpo de su hermano Alone, se presentó descaradamente en el Santuario, acompañado por Pandora, la guerra terminaría ahí y ahora.

Iba a sellarlo, a acabar con todo, liberar a su hermano… pero no todo salió como esperaba, nuevamente había huido, pero había traído a Tenma, el Pegaso reafirmó la promesa de volver a ser una familia, de proteger a Sasha. Y en aquel tunel de luz que se divisaba, nuevamente la angustia imperó cuando Sísifó había sido atravesado por una flecha.

La guerra que a pasos agigantados mermaba la paciencia y fuerza de ambos dioses, llegaba aun punto acelerado, las fuerzas Atenienses tenían sus primeras perdidas, Albafica, Asmita, Aldebaran, El Cid… Sasha estaba angustiada y temerosa.

— _No debe ocultármelo diosa Athena, sé lo que lleva en su interior, —Asmita dijo mientras Sasha sonreía cansada—, es por eso que quiero pedirle un favor, algo para que usted deje de usar su cosmos en esta barrera, la coloca en peligro a usted, y al hijo de Aspros…_

Contempló el cielo estrellado mientras se acariciaba la barriga ya bastante notoria, en la otra mano sostenía el rosario por el que Asmita se había sacrificado, tantas muertes, tantas perdidas de seres amados por una guerra a la que no terminaba de encontrarle sentido.

—Diosa Athena, ¿qué hace usted aquí?...

—¿Sí? —se giró dejando ver su vientre abultado.

—Es hora, —Sísifo la miró aun incrédulo de lo que contemplaba.

—Lo sé, ya iré…

Suspiró y apretó suavemente el rosario de Asmita.

El cielo decorado con el lienzo perdido de Hades, un escenario ciertamente bello pero aterrador, en la cima del Santuario, en el templo de Athena, el sonido de los quejidos angustiaba a Sísifo, no sabía qué hacer, ahora que habían muerto Hakurei y Sage, recordaba sus palabras…

— _Cuida de nuestra diosa, cuida de ella y de su hijo… me ha costado entender que ese niño es la esperanza en medio de toda esta guerra. No luchamos solo por Athena, luchamos por la paz y la inocencia de este mundo encarnada en su vientre._

Las mozas iban de un lado a otro, y entonces se escuchó el llanto de un infante, Sagitario se apresuró a ir hasta la puerta, que enseguida se abrió, una de las muchachas lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Es una niña…

Emocionado, el caballero se adentró a la habitación, en ella Sasha cansada sobre la cama y en sus brazos sosteniendo una sabana blanca, su mirada revelaba algo que él nunca miró: ternura y un amor que sobrepasaba cualquier definición establecida. Se acercó a la diosa, se sentó a su costado por instinto y la miró fijamente, dentro de él, muy dentro deseó que aquella criatura fuera suya, por más pecaminoso que fuera, por más blasfemo, Sísifo anhelo ser el padre de la niña que Sasha sostenía en brazos.

—¿La quieres cargar? —preguntó y él aceptó gustoso.

Tan delicada, era hermosa.

—¿Ha pensado en un nombre? —preguntó.

—Lenora, —sonrió con tristeza.

—Lenora… —Sísifo recordó un dato importante, le devolvió la sonrisa con el mismo atisbo de melancolía—, el nombre de la madre de Aspros.

—Me lo dijo Deuteros, —contestó ella.

Le entregó a la pequeña en brazos, y Sasha comenzó a llorar, le besó la frente y la apegó a su pecho, la arrulló. Lenora se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre, ignorante de saber que esa sería la última vez.

La mañana siguiente Sasha partiría con todos en el barco de la esperanza hacia las puertas que la conducirían a Hades.

* * *

Finalmente se encontró con Aspros vestido de espectro, una electricidad inquietante le recorrió el cuerpo, estaba nuevamente ante él… estaba cansado, desangrándose y con un brazo cercenado, ¿quién había sido el salvaje? Sasha se acercó temerosa y ciertamente con desconfianza aun que el cuerpo le rogara lanzarse a su abrazo.

—Supongo que te has enterado…

— _Diosa Athena, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, —Sísifo se armó de valor para hablar con ella antes de atreverse a usar la técnica prohibida por la misma diosa para abrirse paso—, sobre Aspros._

—Sísifo me lo dijo —contestó seria, ahora era Athena y no Sasha, pero aun anhelaba ir a él—, y te perdono Aspros de Géminis.

—Debí suponer que ese idiota no se mantendría callado, tan noble, tan inquebrantable… tal vez era el verdadero merecedor del amor de Sasha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Y es por eso que debo aprender a perdonar y a entender que no fue tu culpa, que Sage, tú, Asmita y Sísifo planearon tu muerte desde antes de mi llegada... todo, todo para ganar esta guerra, para sellar a Kairos, para protegerme de hades... Aspros, tenemos una hija, —confesó con sinceridad que golpeó a Aspros

Se quedó callado, mientras el corazón le retumbó a punto de estallarle, una mezcla de emociones que se hicieron de él, culpa, alegría, enojo, tristeza, amor… un amor que jamás podría darle a ella… su pequeña.

—¿Cómo?...

—Su nombre es Lenora, —interrumpió la diosa.

—Como mi madre.

Ella le dio la razón con un gesto. Las despedidas eran crudas y dolorosas, nuevamente el destino los separaba, Aspros se acercó a ella entregándole el rosario de Asmita, comprendiendo entonces todos los sacrificios, nada debía ser en vano, debían acabar con esa guerra a favor de Athena, por su hija… sólo por su hija, que lo llamaran egoísta, pero Aspros en ese momento únicamente pensaba en la criatura que jamás conocería.

—Aspros… tú…

—He acabado con Kairos, la mayor molestia y el causante de todo esto, de tanto dolor… Tienes el camino libre Athena, no lo desaproveches, dale a Lenora un futuro, dale la esperanza de vivir.

Aspros se desvaneció en cenizas, mientras Sasha cerraba los ojos con fuerza, pensando en Lenora.

Lo último en sus pensamientos fue Lenora, la sangre tibia brotaba de su cuerpo, Tenma y Alone la acompañaban, era agradable, sin embargo le hacia alta algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Sonrió cuando lo miró, Aspros la esperaba del otro lado, su vida como humana concluía con la mano de Aspros esperándola, estar muerto no era tan desagradable, de no ser porque en el fondo deseaba ver una vez más a Lenora.

—Ganamos, —dijo ella mirando a Aspros.

—Lo sé, nada ha sido en vano, —contestó apretando su mano con más fuerza—, supongo que, en un futuro, en otra vida, probablemente podamos ser felices.

—Sí, supongo.

* * *

El llanto de un bebé los sacó de su trance, Shion y Dohko miraron anonadados la escena, una joven los esperaba a pies de la estatua de Athena con un recién nacido en brazos, les entregó una nota.

 _Querido Shion, Querido Dohko…_

 _Dejo a su cuidado a la princesa Lenora, ella representa la tierna esperanza de este mundo que dejamos en sus manos para protegerlo, cuiden de ella y dejen que vuele con sus propias alas en esta tierra de paz, háganla sentir orgullosa del sacrificio de sus padres que la amaron. Y nunca dejen que muera la inocencia en su corazón._

Sobrevivir tenía una razón de ser, Shion cargó a Lenora sintiendo su calido cosmos, el parecido con Sasha y Aspros lo tomó por sorpresa… Lenora era hija de Athena y Géminis. Se miraron el uno al otro con desconcierto, sin embargo abrazaron con ternura a la bebé que dormía placidamente.

Los pequeños pasos de Lenora resonaron por todo el templo, corrió apresurada a recibir a Dohko, abrazándolo y alzando la cabeza para verlo.

—¿Qué me has traído? —preguntó emocionada.

—Oh, ¿es que sólo me quieres por los regalos?

Lenora inflo las mejillas y ladeó la cabeza indignada.

—¡Claro que no! —Contestó con coraje—, es sólo que la última vez los dulces que me has traído estaban muy ricos y me quede con antojo de más, —confesó avergonzada.

Dohko soltó una carcajada y sacó entonces una pequeña bolsa de tela.

—Esos son por la ausencia, —enseguida le entregó una cajita pequeña de madera—, y ese es por tu cumpleaños… Felicidades, pequeña Lenora.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron intensamente por el doble regalo, abrió la caja y se encontró con un bonito broche de plata.

—¡Esta hermoso! —abrazó nuevamente al caballero de Libra.

Lenora se colocó el broche y corrió a presumirlo a las mozas y a todo con el que se cruzara. Shion entró a la sala con una ceja enarcada cuestionando a Dohko.

—Era de la madre de Aspros, Deuteros me lo entregó una vez, dijo que quería regalarle algo a su sobrina.

Los recuerdos a veces pesaban, otras era memorias guardadas celosamente en sus corazones, al final, todos esos recuerdos que parecían de Lenora, que parecían de Dohko, que parecían de Shion, incluso de Aspros o de Sasha, al final no eran de nadie…

Observaron orgullosos a la niña que alegraba aquel lugar con una sonrisa, su diosa no se había ido, Aspros no era un traidor… y Lenora era la prueba viviente de ello.

 _Memories of nobody…_


End file.
